


My Name is Gabriel, I Live on the Second Floor

by caseye



Series: Muzyczne fiki [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shops, Domestic Violence, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseye/pseuds/caseye
Summary: Drugi z serii fanfik związany z piosenką. Ten zainspirowany jest piosenką Suzanne Vegi "Luka".Do mieszkania nad Samem wprowadza się para, Gabriel Shurley i Luke Mornigstar. Potrafią byc głośno, co nieco przeszkadza Samowi.Najwyraźniej, Gabriel jest pechowcem i potyka się o własne nogi.





	1. Just Don't Ask Me What It Was

Okolica, w której mieszkał, zawsze była spokojna. Czteropietrową kamienicę otaczały drzewa i żywozielona, zadbana trawa, gdzieniegdzie usiana stokrotkami. Za każdym razem, gdy przesiadywał na balkonie, czuł spokój, wkradający się do jego serca.

  
Sąsiedzi też byli mili. Głównie były to starsze małżeństwa, część z nich miała koty. Na każdym piętrze były tylko dwa mieszkania, więc wszyscy dobrze się znali, witali się za każdym razem, gdy się widzieli i zwracali do siebie po imieniu.

  
Jedno tylko mieszkanie było puste; to na drugim piętrze, bezpośrednio nad nim. Czasami było to bardzo wygodne, wieczorami otaczała go względna cisza.  
Pewnego chłodnego, jesiennego poranka pod kamienicą zaparkowała ciężarówka firmy przeprowadzkowej i wszystko miało się zmienić.

  
Sam obserwował przez okno nowych sąsiadów. Niski blond mężczyzna z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach wyciągał kartony z ciężarówki, a drugi mężczyzna, wyższy od nieznajomego i o równie blond włosach, lecz krótko ostrzyżony, wnosił je do budynku. Zajmą mieszkanie nad nim.

  
Gdy tylko ciężarówka odjechała, Sam postanowił się przywitać. Pan Wilson z mieszkania obok też wpadł na ten sam pomysł i razem podążyli schodami na drugie piętro. Drzwi do mieszkania numer sześć były otwarte, Sam zapukał głośno w ramę.

  
Gdzieś zza sterty kartonów wychynęła przydługa blond czupryna. Jej właściciel miał niespotykane, miodowe oczy i Sam, jako esteta, uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

  
„Hej,” powiedział. „Mieszkamy piętro niżej, postanowiliśmy przywitać się z nowymi sąsiadami.”

  
Mężczyzna wstał, otrzepał dłonie i wyciągnął prawą w kierunku Sama, podchodząc do drzwi.

  
„Gabriel,” odezwał się, nawiązując chwilowy kontakt wzrokowy. „To bardzo miłe z waszej strony.”

  
Sam uścisnął małą, ciepłą dłoń.

  
„Sam,” odparł. „A to pan Wilson. Wszyscy się tutaj znamy i liczyliśmy, że to mieszkanie długo nie pozostanie puste.”

  
Gabriel uśmiechnął się blado, uścisnąwszy dłoń pana Wilsona.

  
„To mieszkanie mojego taty,” przyznał. „Zmarł w zeszłym roku, jak pewnie wiecie.”

  
Och, tak. Pan Shurley był przemiłym mężczyzną po pięćdziesiątce, który, niestety, przegrał długą walkę z rakiem. Sam często pomagał mu wnosić zakupy na drugie piętro.

  
Z wnętrza mieszkania dobiegło ciche przekleństwo i z drugiego pokoju wyszedł nieogolony mężczyzna o niebieskich oczach. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się z pełnego boleści na łagodny.

  
„Witajcie,” odezwał się leniwie. Dziwacznie akcentował sylaby. „Jak mniemam, nasi nowi sąsiedzi? Jestem Luke. Luke Mornigstar.”

  
Sam uścisnął jego dłoń. Momentalnie poczuł, że nie powinien mu ufać.

  
„Damy wam się w spokoju rozpakować,” powiedział Sam, nie spuszczając wzroku z wyższego mężczyzny. „W razie czego, mieszkamy pod wami, jeśli czegoś potrzebujecie, to dajcie znać.”

  
„Jasne,” Gabriel rozpromienił się. „Dziękujemy za przywitanie.”

  
Kiedy Sam odwrócił się, pan Wilson już schodził po schodach. Dogonił go i wdali się w krótką rozmowę na temat pana Chucka Shurleya.

 

 

  
Pierwszy raz był dwa miesiące później.

  
To był środek nocy, Sam najpierw usłyszał głuchy łomot, a później cichy płacz, dobiegające z góry. Płacz trwał kilka sekund, może brzmiał trochę jak wymuszony. Pewnie Gabriel albo Luke się przewrócili, jemu zdarzało się to okrutnie często.

  
Za drugim razem, też w środku nocy, słyszał podniesione głosy. I łoskot. I płacz. Wzdrygnął się, ale postanowił poczekać do rana.

  
Wychodząc z psem, spotkał Gabriela, schodzącego po schodach. Była piąta rano.

  
„Hej,” przywitał go wesoło. „Praca?”

  
Gabriel spojrzał za siebie, patrząc na Sama. Ten zamarł.

  
Na jego twarzy, tuż pod prawym okiem, wykwitał fioletowy siniak. Wyglądał strasznie.

  
„Cześć, Sam,” odparł zmęczonym tonem, pozwalając, by Sam go dogonił. „Tak, ktoś musi zadbać o to, by społeczeństwu nie zabrakło kawy.”

  
„Wybacz mi,” Sam zawahał się przez moment, patrząc na twarz sąsiada. „Co się stało?”

  
Gabriel zmieszał się, jego oczy skanowały przez moment korytarz, jakby szukał tam odpowiedzi.

  
„To nic. Potknąłem się o karton i wylądowałem na drugim. Prawie wyklułem sobie oko!”

  
Gabriel zaśmiał się krótko, a Sam skinął głową. Uwierzył.

  
„A co to za przystojny obywatel? To Jack Russell, prawda?,” Gabriel zmienił temat, patrząc na psiaka.

  
„Tak. Ma na imię Riot, ale spokojnie, nie urządza dzikich imprez szczekowych.”

  
Gabriel zaśmiał się krótko. Dotarli do wyjścia z budynku i pożegnali się krótko, rozchodząc w inne strony.

 

 

Trzeci raz było gorzej.

  
Było wczesne popołudnie i z góry zaczęły dobiegać niepokojące odgłosy. Łoskot. Krzyk. Trzask. Bieg. Płacz. Trzask. Cisza.  
Sam wybiegł z mieszkania, nawet go nie zamykając, i pobiegł do góry, biorąc po trzy stopnie naraz. Wziął głęboki wdech, zanim zdecydował się zapukać do mieszkania numer sześć.

  
Otworzył mu Luke, wciąż nieogolony i wciąż z pogardliwym wyrazem twarzy. Sam chwilę pomyślał, zanim zdecydował się, co powiedzieć.

  
„Hej, Luke. Jest u was trochę głośno, chcielibyście być troszeczkę ciszej? Mam jutro ciężki dzień w pracy i muszę się przygotować.”

  
„Nie ma problemu, Sam. Przepraszam. Gabriel kocha tańczyć do dubstepu, trochę go przy tym ponosi.”

  
Sam skinął głową, przyjmując wyjaśnienie. Luke zamknął drzwi, a Sam wrócił do swojego mieszkania.

 

 

Wieczorami w mieszkaniu numer sześć rozbrzmiewał dubstep. Niezbyt głośno, ale basy często denerwowały Sama. Dlatego też często zwracał uwagę sąsiadom z góry, ale nie za często, by nie wyjść na nudziarza.

  
Któregoś dnia, wracając z pracy, postanowił wstąpić do kawiarni i rozgrzać się przy kawie. Wszedłszy do małej, niepozornej knajpki, uderzył go zapach cynamonu i ciepłych ciastek korzennych. Wziął głęboki wdech, rozkoszując się nim przez moment i poszedł do lady. Barista stał odwrócony do niego tyłem, w zielonym fartuchu i przecierał ekspres. Odwrócił się, by obsłużyć klienta i Sam wziął kolejny, ostry wdech.

  
Prawe oko Gabriela było spuchnięte i zamknięte. Siniak pod nim zielonkawy, a lewy łuk brwiowy sklejony był szwami. Mimo to, mężczyzna uśmiechał się szeroko.

  
„Sam! Nie spodziewałem się tu ciebie. A tym bardziej nie w garniturze,” zauważył, a na jego zdrowym policzku pojawił się rumieniec.

  
„Hej, Gabriel. Niestety, garnitur to część mojej odzieży służbowej. Co możesz mi zmajstrować na szybko?”

  
„Biała, czarna? Słodka? Mocna, słaba?”  
Gabriel uśmiechał się, ale Sama wciąż niepokoił jego wygląd. Zamyślił się na chwilę.

  
„Biała. Mocna, bo mam jeszcze trochę pracy.”

  
„Zatem pyszny flat white dla mojego ulubionego sąsiada!”

  
Sam uśmiechnął się, wręczając mu dziesięciodolarówkę i mamrocząc pod nosem, że nie chce reszty. Gabriel mrugnął zdrowym okiem i odwrócił się, żeby przygotować dla niego napój.

  
Sam przygryzł wargę, bijąc się z myślami, ale odezwał się po chwili.

  
„Gabriel, co ci się stało?,” spytał. Niższy mężczyzna rzucił mu spojrzenie znad ramienia.

  
„Jakiś idiota mnie zaatakował jak zamykałem kilka dni temu. Chciał mnie okroić, ale nigdy nie noszę ze sobą grubych pieniędzy,” odparł. Sam pokiwał głową, odpychając przelotną myśl, że na pewno by mu pomógł, gdyby tam był.

  
„Uważaj na siebie,” powiedział, biorąc od niego papierowy kubek z gorącą, parującą kawą.

  
„Dzięki, Sam. Do zobaczenia.”

  
Sam wyszedł z kawiarni wprost na lekki mróz. Kawa przyjemnie grzała jego dłonie, wziął łyk. Gorący płyn spłynął w dół jego gardła, rozgrzewając jego ciało. Skierował kroki do domu, rozmyślając nad pechem swojego sąsiada.

  
Tego wieczoru na górze było cicho.


	2. Just Don't Argue Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam interweniuje.

  
Kilka dni później ze snu wyrwał go stłumiony krzyk z góry.

  
„Ty jebany niewdzięczniku!”

  
Głuchy łoskot postawił Sama na nogi.  
„Jesteś zwykłą dziwką, gównem, brzydzę się tobą!”

  
Krzykowi akompaniował drugi głos, pełne bólu wycie. Sam wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony, złapał pierwsze lepsze spodnie dresowe i popędził na górę.

  
Kiedy zbliżał się do drzwi, krzyki i płacz nie słabły. Ucichły dopiero, kiedy Sam załomotał do drzwi.

  
Otworzył mu Luke, dosłownie uchylił drzwi, żeby było widać jego twarz. Spoconą, wściekłą twarz. Jego oddech był nierówny, a on sam zaciskał pięści.

  
„Coś się stało, Sam?,” spytał, siląc się na jak najbardziej naturalny ton głosu. Sam spojrzał ponad jego ramieniem na wnętrze mieszkania i zamarł.

  
W polu jego widzenia, tak skromnie zaprezentowanym przez Luke'a, udało mu się dostrzec małą, skuloną postać, przyklejoną do ściany. Gabriel trząsł się od bezgłośnego płaczu, na kremową wykładzinę skapywały łzy i krew. Sam zawrzał.

  
„Chyba sobie żartujesz, typie,” warknął, wyprowadzając w stronę twarzy Luke'a idealny prawy prosty. Kiedy tylko jego pięść dotknęła nosa sąsiada, prysnęła ku niemu krew, a Gabriel zawył. Luke zatoczył się, upadając do środka mieszkania.

  
„Sam, nie możesz tu być,” Gabriel podniósł głowę i zerkał to na niego, to na Luke'a. Jego twarz, poza ostatnimi obrażeniami, upstrzona była krwią, pochodzącą z prawdopodobnie złamanego nosa. Luke, oszołomiony, opierał się dłonią o ścianę, drugą przyciskając do twarzy.

  
„Wstawaj, Gabriel. Chodź. Szybko,” Sam wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Gabriel spojrzał po raz ostatni na Luke'a i chwycił jego dłoń, dając się dźwignąć z podłogi, przy czym syknął z bólu i chwycił się pod żebra. Sam skrzywił się i złapał go delikatnie pod ramię, by wyprowadzić go z mieszkania.

  
Wszedł z Gabrielem do siebie, posadził go na kanapie i w locie znalazł klucze i koszulkę, mieli mało czasu, pewnie Luke za nimi ruszy. By nadrobić trochę drogi, wziął mniejsze ciało delikatnie w ramiona i popędził w dół schodów.

  
Usadził Gabriela na siedzeniu pasażera swojego escalade'a, nie zapinając pasów. Jeśli miał złamane żebra, a na to wskazywało, zapięty pas mógłby mu tylko zaszkodzić.

  
Kiedy wsiadał na miejsce kierowcy, w tylną szybę uderzył kamień. Luke się ocknął i biegł chwilę za odjeżdżającym autem, Sam obserwował znikającą sylwetkę we wstecznym lusterku.

  
Jednym przyciskiem na kierownicy wybrał numer. Po dwóch sygnałach w głośnikach auta odezwał się niski, zachrypnięty od palenia papierosów głos.

  
„Singer, słucham.”

  
„Hej, tato, tu Sam. Wyślij ludzi pod mój adres, mieszkanie numer sześć. Kod 273D. Nie pytaj o szczegóły, dam ci później znać, bo nie za bardzo mogę rozmawiać.”

  
„Się robi młody, wysyłam zastęp pod 16 przez 6, Greenpoint Avenue. Uzbrojony?”

  
„Nie wiem. Chyba nie,” odparł, kątem oka widząc, jak Gabriel kręci głową. „Niech będą jak najszybciej”.

  
„Mam Adama i Asha na patrolu niedaleko was, dwie minuty i tam będą. Odezwij się później co i jak.”

  
„Dzięki, tato.”

  
Połączenie ucięło się, a z głośników rozbrzmiała muzyka. Sam zetknął na Gabriela. Ten siedział skulony, krew zaschła na jego twarzy, a on sam kurczowo trzymał dłoń pod lewym bokiem. Oddychał płytko.

  
„Trzymaj się, zaraz dojedziemy do szpitala.”  
Gabriel spojrzał na niego, siląc się na nieśmiały uśmiech. Pęknięta dolna warga na powrót zaczęła lekko krwawić.

  
„Dziękuję ci, Sam, ale nie musiałeś...”

  
„Musiałem, Gabriel. Jak długo to się ciągnie?”

  
„Chwilę.”

  
„Gabriel.”

  
Mniejszy mężczyzna westchnął. Dzięki swojemu fachowi Sam wiedział, że ofiary przemocy domowej niechętnie rozmawiały o swoich oprawcach.

  
„Jestem z nim od dwóch lat,” wyznał. „Mieszkamy razem prawie tak samo długo. On...,” urwał, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Jego ramiona zatrzęsły się.

  
„Gabriel, spokojnie. Obiecuję ci, że już nic ci się nie stanie. Złożysz zeznania, pomogę ci.”

  
„Nie,” Gabriel podniósł głowę, patrząc na niego. „Luke to dobry człowiek. Kocha mnie.”

  
„I z tej miłości połamał ci żebra.”

  
„Nie,” pokręcił głową, patrząc przed siebie. „Potknąłem się. O wykładzinę. Upadłem na stolik do kawy.”

  
Sam pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się ponuro. Że też nie zauważył tego wcześniej, że nie zareagował. Mógłby szybciej oszczędzić mu bólu.

  
„Gabriel, w porządku. Jestem prawnikiem. Pomogę ci.”

  
„Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę, jak cię stać na takie auto,” Gabriel zaśmiał się cicho. „Stawiałem, że jesteś męską dziwką. Przepraszam.”

  
Sam parsknął śmiechem. Dobrze, że mimo stanu w jakim się znajdował, Gabriela nie opuszczał dobry humor. Samowi, oczywiście, było go szkoda, nikt nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie.

  
„Poplamię ci siedzenia krwią. Przepraszam,” wymamrotał Gabriel, wciąż patrząc przed siebie.

  
„Żartujesz sobie ze mnie. Masz połamane żebra, nos i ciekawe co jeszcze, a martwisz się krwią,” Sam spojrzał na niego. W myślach tylko dodał, _co on ci zrobił?_.

  
Widać było po nim, że jest zmęczony. Na jego twarzy jednak malowała się też ulga, może faktycznie było po wszystkim. Może Sam miał rację.

  
„Przepraszam,” powtórzył cicho.

  
„To ja cię powinienem przepraszać, że nie zareagowałem szybciej, Gabe.”

  
„Nie było na co reagować.”

  
„Gabriel, dosyć. Rozumiem, że byliście razem długo, ale nie możesz go usprawiedliwiać. Koleś cię katował. To i tak już trwa za długo, a jeśli nie przerwałbyś tego teraz, to mogłoby się to skończyć tragedią. Proszę, nie usprawiedliwiaj go.”

  
Gabriel jedynie pociągnął nosem i resztę drogi do szpitala żaden z nich już się nie odezwał.

  
Sam zaparkował niedaleko wejścia, pomógł Gabrielowi wysiąść z auta i wszedł z nim do budynku, trzymając go mocno w pasie, by przejąć trochę jego ciężaru ciała na siebie. Gdy tylko udało im się dotrzeć na oddział ratunkowy, zainteresowała się nimi jedna z pielęgniarek, niska, młoda blondynka.

  
„Ojej, co tu się stało?,” spytała, gestykulując w kierunku wózka inwalidzkiego. „Proszę usiąść, zaraz spiszę wywiad. Ma pan jakiś dokument tożsamości?”

  
Gabriel pokręcił przecząco głową.

  
„Och, nic nie szkodzi. Pana przyjaciel może poświadczyć o prawdziwości danych, a dokument można okazać w wolnej chwili. To jak, zaczynamy?”

  
„Jasne,” wymamrotał Gabriel, dłonią wciąż uciskając żebra.

  
Pielęgniarka spisywała jego dane na bloczku przytwierdzonym do podkładki, co jakiś czas prosząc Sama o potwierdzenie danych. Ten przytakiwał, mimo, że znał tylko jego imię i nazwisko.

  
„Okej, Gabriel, a teraz powiedz mi co się stało.”

  
Gabriel wziął głęboki wdech i skrzywił się. Było duże prawdopodobieństwo, że złamana kość napierała na płuco.

  
„Potknąłem się...,” zaczął, ale Sam posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Gabriel przymknął na chwilę oczy i odetchnął. „Zostałem pobity.”

  
„W jakich okolicznościach?”

  
„Ja...,” pisnął nienaturalnie, patrząc na Sama. Miodowe oczy szkliły się od łez, ale Winchester położył ciepłą dłoń na jego ramieniu, by dodać mu otuchy. Przełknął. „W domu. Zostałem pobity przez partnera.”

  
Pielęgniarka pokiwała głową i spisała coś na karcie. Sam uśmiechnął się lekko, nieznacznie zaciskając palce. Gabriel odpowiedział mu wdzięcznym spojrzeniem.

  
„Kiedy to się stało?”

  
„Dzisiaj, nie dalej jak pół godziny temu.”

  
Pielęgniarka spojrzała na Sama.

  
„Nie jest pan sprawcą zdarzenia, mam nadzieję.”

  
Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. Nie, ale go znokautował, żeby uratować Gabriela.

  
„To przyjaciel,” odezwał się Gabriel. „Pomógł mi stamtąd wyjść.”

  
„Masz zatem świetnego przyjaciela, Gabrielu,” powiedziała, uśmiechając się do poturbowanego mężczyzny. „Okej, teraz powiedz mi co cię boli, żebyśmy mogli się tobą zająć.”

  
„Mam chyba połamane żebra, ciężko mi się oddycha. I nos, raczej też jest złamany. Nie czuję, czy coś jeszcze, bo wszystko mnie boli,” zaśmiał się ponuro. „Kilka razy mnie skopał, pewnie będę miał gigantyczne siniaki.”

  
„Dobra, czyli najpierw prześwietlenie,” powiedziała pielęgniarka, jakby do siebie. „Później szycie i wszystko inne,” uśmiechnęła się. „Podnieś teraz koszulkę w miejscu, gdzie bolą cię żebra.”

  
Gabriel zerknął na Sama błagalnym wzrokiem. Ten, od razu wiedząc o co chodzi, pomógł mu unieść koszulkę i położył mu ją na kolanach.

  
Kobieta delikatnie dotknęła skóry Gabriela, szukając złamań. Ten krzywił się lekko, ale dzielnie zniósł badanie.

  
„Wydaje mi się, że trzy są złamane, ale dla pewności zrobimy jeszcze zdjęcie. Gotów?”  
Ustawiła się za nim, łapiąc za rączki wózka.

Gabriel pokiwał głową i odjechali, zostawiając Sama samego. Kiedy tylko zniknęli w korytarzu, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wybrał numer do Bobby’ego.

  
„Singer,” usłyszał po drugim sygnale.

  
„To ja, Sam. Udało im się coś ogarnąć?”

  
„Mieszkanie było puste gdy tam dotarli, Sam. Drzwi otwarte na oścież i nikogo w środku. I poza plamami krwi na wykładzinie nic ciekawego.”

  
„Myślałem, że ucieknie,” westchnął Sam.

  
„Co się stało, dzieciaku?”

  
„Koleś się nad nim znęca już jakiś czas, ponoć dwa lata. Mieszkają nade mną od trzech miesięcy i od czasu do czasu słyszałem jakieś dziwne odgłosy, ale za każdym razem mieli jakąś wymówkę. Tak samo jak on na swoje obrażenia. Dzisiaj słyszałem jak go leje, nie dało się tego pomylić z niczym innym, poszedłem tam, znokautowałem go i zabrałem poszkodowanego do szpitala.”

  
„Dobrze cię wychowałem, dzieciaku,” Bobby zaśmiał się w słuchawkę. To fakt, odkąd ojciec Sama zginął, to Bobby wychowywał jego, starszego brata Deana i młodszego Adama. Razem ze swoją żoną, Ellen, stworzyli im lepszy dom niż John Winchester. Kiedy tylko przygarnęli ich pod swój dach, Sam był pierwszy do nazywania ich rodzicami.

  
Mary, ich matka, zmarła gdy Adam chodził jeszcze w pieluchach. Została zaatakowana na ulicy i śmiertelnie pobita. Ojciec stał się wtedy zgorzkniały i nieczuły, zaczął pić. Nie szczędził rękoczynów. Częściej go nie było niż był, i to Dean zajmował się młodszym rodzeństwem. I kiedy Dean miał dziesięć lat, Sam sześć, a Adam cztery, John wsiadł po pijaku za kierownicę i zginął w wypadku.

  
Sam od zawsze chciał być prawnikiem, by inni nie musieli przechodzić przez to, co on przeżywał w dzieciństwie. Bobby i Ellen wspierali go w tej decyzji, tak samo jak Deana, gdy stwierdził, że chce zostać gwiazdą rocka (co wyszło mu na dobre i teraz koncertował po Stanach), czy Adama, który zawsze chciał pójść w ślady zastępczego ojca i zostać policjantem. Jo, ich przyszywana siostra, a córka ich rodziców zastępczych, koncertowała razem z Deanem.

  
Bobby i Ellen zawsze powtarzali, że są z nich wszystkich dumni. I ani przez chwilę żadne z nich nie miało co do tego wątpliwości.

  
„Przyjdź z nim na zeznania jak tylko go wypuszczą, Sam. I na jego miejscu nie wracałbym do tego mieszkania.”

  
„Jasne. Ogarnę mu jakiś hotel, albo przygarnę na jakiś czas do siebie.”

  
„Świetnie, Sam. Wpadniesz w niedzielę na obiad? Ellen robi burgery.”

  
„Wiesz dobrze, że na jej burgery nie trzeba mnie dwa razy zapraszać, tato,” Sam zaśmiał się cicho.

  
„Do zobaczenia w niedzielę. Zaciągnij go jutro na komisariat i dopilnuj, żeby powiedział wszystko.”

  
Bobby rozłączył się, Sam schował telefon do kieszeni. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Gabriel zgodzi się na składanie zeznań.

  
Gabriel nie wracał przez następną godzinę. Sam przejrzał chyba wszystkie broszury reklamowe produktów i ofert, jakie udało mu się znaleźć, zagadał z kilkoma pracownikami szpitala. Jeden sympatyczny lekarz zaczepił go z pytaniem, czy kiedykolwiek badał przysadkę, bo normalni ludzie nie rosną na dwa metry. Sam odparł mu wtedy ze śmiechem, że z jego zdrowiem jest wszystko w porządku, że urósł taki po ojcu.

  
Kiedy Gabriel wrócił, był w lepszym humorze. Wieziony tym razem przez pielęgniarza, wysokiego, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę o niesamowicie błękitnych oczach, które, Sam mógłby przysiąc, już gdzieś widział. Gabriel gestykulował mu coś i uśmiechał się lekko. Na jego nosie widniał spory opatrunek, na twarzy miał kilka klejonych szwów.

  
Dotarli do Sama, Gabriel chciał podnieść się z wózka, kiedy pielęgniarz położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

  
„Zaczekaj chwilę,” powiedział mu. Miał bardzo głęboki, zachrypnięty głos. „Ty jesteś Sam?”, spojrzał na Winchestera.

  
„Tak.”

  
„Mogę prosić cię na słowo?”

  
Sam popatrzył na Gabriela, po czym skinął głową. Odeszli kilka kroków od wózka tak, by Gabriel ich nie słyszał.

  
„Dziękuję ci za uratowanie mojego brata,” pielęgniarz spojrzał na niego, wyciągając dłoń. „Jestem Castiel.”

  
„Chyba cię kojarzę,” odparł Sam, ściskając jego dłoń. „Odwiedzałeś Chucka, gdy zachorował, prawda?”

  
Mężczyzna skinął głową, uśmiechając się.

  
„Gdyby nie ty, nie wiem, jak skończyłby mój brat. Dziękuję.”

  
„To nic. Chcę go zabrać jutro na komendę, żeby złożył zeznania. Jestem prawnikiem, i jeśli wszystko się dobrze potoczy, koleś dostanie kilka lat i zakaz zbliżania się.”

  
„Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Sam. Jest jeszcze jedno...,” Castiel zawahał się, oglądając za siebie, gdzie Gabriel próbował zaczepiać pielęgniarki i pielęgniarzy. Bardzo prawdopodobnym było, że dostał zbyt silne leki przeciwbólowe. „Nie chcę, żeby tam wracał.”

  
„Spoko, przekimam go u siebie.”

  
„Chciałem zaproponować, żebyś zawiózł go do mojego mieszkania, dałbym ci klucze. Skończę pracę pewnie dopiero koło ósmej, więc mógłby chwilę się przespać.”

  
„Serio, dla mnie to nie problem. Postaram się jutro wymienić zamki w mieszkaniu waszego ojca, żeby ta gnida nie mogła tam wejść. No i nie musiałbym przewozić jego rzeczy, a ty byś się wyspał.”

  
„Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować, Sam.”

  
„Nie musisz. Obaj ratujemy ludzi, wiesz jak to jest,” Sam uśmiechnął się, Castiel odwzajemnił gest.

  
„Jedźcie. Niech złapie trochę snu.”

  
Sam kiwnął mu głową i wrócili do Gabriela, który klasnął w dłonie.

  
„Szofer, do domu!,” zaśmiał się, pokazując Samowi korytarz przed nimi. „Pa, Cassie, kocham cię, baw się dobrze!”

  
Sam kawałek poprowadził wózek, aż dotarli do recepcji. Mężczyzna pomógł Gabrielowi wstać i kiwnął głową w kierunku pielęgniarki, która zabrała mu wózek. Blondyn syknął cicho, gdy tylko się wyprostował, Sam delikatnie pogładził dłonią uszkodzone żebra.

  
„Ale cię naćpali.”

  
„Co nie? Cas dał mi trochę na drogę, a jutro dostanę więcej. Musieli mi nastawiać nos, mam zajebiste, różowe szwy pod tym plastrem!”

  
Dotarli do auta, Sam znów pomógł mu wsiąść, po czym zajął miejsce za kierownicą. Ruszyli w ciszy, Gabriel co jakiś czas tylko śmiał się do siebie. Wreszcie Sam postanowił się odezwać.

  
„Złożysz rano zeznania, Gabe?”

  
Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po aucie, nim spojrzał na niego.

  
„Pewnie nie mam innego wyjścia, co?”

  
„Teoretycznie masz, ale nie pozwolę ci tam wrócić i dać się dalej katować."

  
Gabriel wzdrygnął się.

  
„Zawieziesz mnie?,” spytał. Sam pokiwał ochoczo głową.

  
Minęło kolejnych kilka minut w ciszy, nim dotarli do kamienicy. Gabriel ocknął się z haju, gdy zobaczył, gdzie są.

  
„Nie każ mi tam wracać,” jęknął, a miodowe oczy znów zaszły łzami. „Błagam, on może wrócić, pewnie się poszedł najebać do jakiegoś baru, Sam, proszę...”

  
„Hej, hej, hej, spokojnie,” odparł, odpinając swój pas. „Śpisz dzisiaj u mnie, mam wolną sypialnię. Jutro wymienię zamki na górze, pomożesz mi wyjebać jego rzeczy. Im szybciej to zrobisz tym lepiej.”

  
„Dziękuję, Sam,” wyszeptał, patrząc na niego. „Nawet mnie nie znasz, a zrobiłeś dzisiaj dla mnie tyle dobrego.”

  
„Taka praca. To ja jestem tym najżyczliwszym sąsiadem w naszej kamienicy,” puścił mu oko i wysiadł z escalade’a, by i jemu pomóc wysiąść.  
Znów objął go, pomagając mu iść po schodach. Gdy dotarli pod jego drzwi, Gabriel jedynie spojrzał do góry i wzruszył ramionami, pozwalając Samowi wprowadzić się do wnętrza.

  
Sam zaprowadził go do zapasowej sypialni, która miała być w zamyśle składzikiem i pokojem Riota, ale Dean, gdy wracał z trasy, najpierw przybywał na plotki. Upijali się wtedy do nieprzytomności, obżerali chipsami i grali w scrabble, wymyślając coraz to głupsze hasła.

  
Wypuścił Gabriela z objęć, by poszukać w szafie czystego ręcznika i jakichś starych ubrań Deana, by Gabriel miał w czym spać. Spojrzał przelotnie na zegarek, wręczając mu małą stertę ubrań.

  
Była czwarta trzydzieści. Sam był pewien, że już nie zaśnie. Jak dobrze, że nazajutrz była sobota i nie musiał pracować.

  
„Czuj się jak u siebie. Mamy identyczne układy mieszkań, więc wiesz gdzie co jest.”

  
„Dziękuję, Sam,” Gabriel położył ciuchy na łóżko i wspiął się na palce, by go przytulić.  
Sam nie spodziewał się takiego dotyku, przygarnął go jednak jedną ręką do siebie i poklepał po łopatce.

  
„Nie masz za co, już ci mówiłem,” zaśmiał się, gdy Gabriel się cofnął. „Idź spać, ja skoczę z Riotem na spacer,” dodał, wychodząc z pokoju.

  
„Dobranoc, Sam.”

  
„Dobranoc, Gabe.”


	3. Just Don't Ask Me How I Am

Sam nie zmrużył oka. Była sobota, nie musiał więc iść do pracy, ale martwił się, co z kawiarnią, w której pracował Gabriel.

  
Martwił się, oczywiście, o samego Gabriela. Nie miał pojęcia jednak dlaczego, może ze względu na swój zawód? Przysięgał przecież bronić tych, którzy sami nie potrafili.

  
Gdzieś koło szóstej postanowił przejść się do mieszkania na drugim piętrze, zabrać kilka ciuchów, może telefon. W kieszeni miał gaz pieprzowy w razie gdyby Luke tam był.  
Wychodząc ze swojego mieszkania słyszał ciche, miarowe pochrapywanie z gościnnego pokoju i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

  
Droga na górę była chyba najdłuższą, jaką do tej pory miał pokonać, a z każdym krokiem bliżej jego serce waliło jak oszalałe. A może Luke tam był? Spał zakrwawiony na kanapie w pokoju? Albo w zdemolowanej ze wściekłości sypialni? Sam przełknął, widząc otwarte drzwi do mieszkania pana Shurleya. To mogło znaczyć, że jednak Luke nie wrócił.   
Uchylił drzwi bardziej, by móc przez nie przejść.

  
W salonie, poza plamami krwi na dywanie i kilkoma powywracanymi przedmiotami, nic się nie zmieniło. Destrukcyjna dłoń rozwścieczonego Luke'a nie zdążyła niczego dotknąć.

  
Na stoliku kawowym leżał telefon. Sam odblokował go (dziwne, że w tych czasach byli ludzie, którzy wciąż nie zabezpieczali telefonów), chciał tylko sprawdzić, czy urządzenie na pewno należy do Gabriela. Na tapecie zobaczył zdjęcie, siedzący w fotelu mężczyzna koło czterdziestki, odziany w pasiasty szlafrok i trzymający w lewej dłoni lampkę wina, a w drugiej książkę, czytający ją, zapewne na głos. Wokół niego była czwórka dzieci: u jego stóp, czarnoskóry, maksymalnie dziesięcioletni chłopiec, na oparciu fotela po jego prawej stronie siedziała ruda, nieco starsza dziewczynka, a przy drugim boku, mały, kilkuletni wtedy, czarnowłosy chłopiec, w którym Sam, dzięki przenikliwym, błękitnym oczom, rozpoznał Castiela. Nad nimi, z ramieniem spoczywającym na oparciu, stał nastoletni Gabriel, z buzią pełną słodyczy. Cała czwórka była skupiona na słowach ojca, słuchała go z pełnym zaangażowaniem. Sam uśmiechnął się; Gabriel musiał mieć świetny kontakt ze swoim rodzeństwem.

  
Zablokował telefon i schował go do kieszeni, po czym ruszył w głąb mieszkania. W sypialni znalazł klucze (i ani śladu Luke'a), z jednej z szafek dobył kilka małych koszulek (te z pewnością należały do Gabriela) oraz dwie pary spodni. Razem ze znalezioną wcześniej bielizną, upchnął je w reklamówce, których Gabriel miał pełno pod zlewem w kuchni i kiedy stwierdził, że ma już wszystko, rozejrzał się tylko za portfelem. Nie chciał zbyt mocno naruszać prywatności sąsiada, ale potrzebowali jego dowodu na komisariacie. Znalazł go, gdy już miał wychodzić, na małej półce pod stolikiem do kawy. Upewniwszy się, że należał do Gabriela (miał lepsze zdjęcie w dowodzie niż Sam), wyszedł z mieszkania i zakluczył je, modląc się w duchu, żeby to były klucze Luke'a. I żeby nie wtargnął do mieszkania pod szóstką podczas ich nieobecności.

  
Z portfelem w jednej dłoni, a siatką i kluczami w drugiej, zszedł do siebie. Riot przywitał go w progu, skacząc na niego ze szczęścia, dopóki Sam nie podrapał go za uchem.

  
Zanim Gabriel wstał, Sam zdążył wziąć prysznic i przygotować syte śniadanie w postaci naleśników (po zdjęciu w telefonie stwierdził, że Gabrielowi mogłyby posmakować), ciepłego kakao i owsianki. Gdzieś koło dziewiątej, zwabiony zapachami, Gabriel pojawił się w kuchni.

  
Sam uśmiechnął się na jego widok; mężczyzna był na boso, opatrunek na nosie nieco przesiąknął krwią. Gabriel przeciągnął się, jego koszulka podwinęła się do góry, ukazując kawałek posiniaczonego brzucha.

Nim Sam zdążył zapytać jak się czuje, ten się odezwał.

  
„Dzień dobry, Sam. Zanim cokolwiek powiesz, spałem świetnie, dziękuję,” uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do stołu.

  
„Zjedz, czeka nas długi dzień,” odparł Sam, podając mu telefon. „Castiel dzwonił chwilę temu.”

  
Gabriel usiadł, biorąc aparat do ręki. Posłał Samowi serdeczny uśmiech, po czym nałożył na pusty talerz kilka naleśników i polał je syropem klonowym, wybierając numer.

  
„Hej, Cassie. Tak, wszystko w porządku. Tak, pojadę. Mhm. Nie, spokojnie, Sam się o wszystko zatroszczył. Powiem ci później. Tak, Cas, przestań zrzędzić. Wyśpij się. Kocham cię, pa.”

  
Sam uśmiechnął się, obserwując, jak Gabriel kończy rozmowę i chowa telefon do kieszeni, wywracając oczami.

  
„Nadopiekuńczy młodszy braciszek?,” spytał, wziąwszy łyk kakao.

  
„Tak... Hej, skąd wiesz, że młodszy?”

  
Sam zmieszał się.

  
„No wiesz, chciałem się upewnić, że telefon jest twój, więc spojrzałem na tapetę,” wyznał cicho. Gabriel zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się.

  
„Okej, muszę założyć na niego jakieś zabezpieczenia antyłosiowe.”

  
Sam zaśmiał się krótko, obserwując, jak Gabriel pochłania naleśniki. To był dobry wybór na śniadanie, pomyślał.

  
„Hej, jeśli mogę zapytać... Ta pozostała dwójka dzieciaków to twoje rodzeństwo?”

  
Gabriel pokręcił przecząco głową, przełykając kęs miękkiego ciasta i zapijając go kakao.

  
„Anna, ten rudzielec, to nasza siostra. Michael, ten murzynek, to nasz kuzyn. Dzieciak często przesiadywał u nas, jego ojciec tylko na niego płacił, a ciotka, Amara, miała na głowie ważniejsze sprawy niż dzieci. Na przykład, uganianie się za innymi bogatymi facetami.”

  
Sam prychnął. Na miejscu pana Shurleya postarałby się o opiekę nad siostrzeńcem, tak samo, jak Bobby zajął się nim i jego braćmi.

  
„Co z twoją pracą?,” Sam zmienił temat. Gabriel klasnął dłonią w czoło.

  
„Racja. Dzięki, Sam.”

  
Mężczyzna na powrót wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał numer.

  
„Halo? Cas, wybacz, że znowu dzwonię. Powiedz młodemu, że ma dzisiaj wolne. Jutro pewnie też. I niech przekaże to też Kevinowi. Jest wcześnie, więc pewnie śpią. Dzięki. Pa, braciszku.”

  
„To twoja kawiarnia?,” spytał Sam, dopijając resztkę stygnącego już napoju. Gabriel kiwnął głową.

  
„Tak. Anna i Cas mają dzieci, moim jest ten mały, skromny biznesik. Jack, dzieciak Casa, dorabia sobie u mnie na boku, ma dopiero piętnaście lat, więc nie mów nikomu. A nie, czekaj, zapomnij, że cokolwiek ci powiedziałem, bo zaraz mnie pozwiesz!,” oczy Gabriela rozszerzyły się w panice. Sam zaśmiał się miękko.

  
„Spokojnie, ja pracowałem będąc młodszym od niego,” odparł, a mężczyzna odetchnął.

  
„No wiesz, to rodzina. Cas jest samotnym ojcem, nie zawsze chce łożyć kasę na zachcianki nastolatka, a młody szybko się uczy.”

  
„Wybacz, że znowu naruszam prywatność, ale ile Cas ma lat? Po zdjęciu wydaje się być o wiele młodszy od ciebie, a ty masz trzydzieści pięć lat, przynajmniej tak powiedziałeś wczoraj pielęgniarce,” Sam podrapał się po nosie. Gabriel zmarszczył brwi, a na jego ustach pojawił się mały uśmiech.

  
„Jego 'miłość życia', jak określał tamtą laskę, urodziła Jacka kiedy mieli po trzynaście lat. Zmarła przy porodzie. Cas nie chciał pozbyć się dziecka, chociaż wszyscy im to doradzali, mówili, że są za młodzi. Kiedy ta dziewczyna umarła, mówili mu, żeby go oddał, bo sobie nie poradzi. Ale on jest uparty po ojcu. Pomagaliśmy mu jak mogliśmy, dzieciak skończył szkołę medyczną, kupił mieszkanie. Jack nie mógłby mieć lepszego życia.”

  
Sam widział, że Gabriel jest dumny ze swojego brata. Tak samo, jak on sam był dumny ze swoich. Każdy z nich robił to, co zawsze chciał i był w tym dobry.

  
Gabriel dokończył śniadanie, Sam podał mu czyste ciuchy, które zabrał z jego mieszkania i zaczął myć naczynia po śniadaniu. Był pewien, że robi coś dobrego w słusznej sprawie, pomagając Gabrielowi. Singerowie nigdy nie przeszliby obojętnie obok kogoś lub czegoś w potrzebie, i tego samego nauczyli swoje dzieci, te przysposobione też. Sam tylko i wyłącznie im zawdzięczał to, że wyrósł na dobrego człowieka.

  
Gdy skończył, Gabriel wrócił akurat do kuchni, przebrany w czyste ciuchy, a opatrunek na nosie zmienił na świeży.

  
„Gotowy?,” spytał gospodarza. Sam wytarł dłonie i skinął głową, ruszając w stronę wyjścia.

  
Kiedy wyprowadzał Riota na spacer nad ranem, przetarł skórzany fotel escalade'a z jakichkolwiek śladów krwi (których i tak tam nie było). Gabriel, zanim wdrapał się na siedzenie pasażera, przyjrzał się mu i kiedy Sam zapewnił go, że wcale nie zakrwawił mu fotela, Gabriel zajął miejsce w aucie.

  
Sam włączył cicho muzykę i ruszyli w stronę komisariatu. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się podczas piętnastominutowej jazdy, jedynie Gabriel nucił cicho do piosenek z radia. Kiedy dotarli na parking, wysiadł pierwszy i odetchnął głośno, zabierając z tylnego siedzenia wyniki obdukcji.

  
Sam towarzyszył mu aż do samej recepcji, gdzie przywitał się z obecnym tam policjantem, a dobrym kumplem jego ojca, McLeodem. Szkot widząc ich dwoje uśmiechnął się i podał im przepustki.

  
„Hej, Sam, twój ojciec wszystkich uprzedził. Już na was czekają. Usiądźcie, zaraz ktoś po was przyjdzie.”

  
Sam skinął mu głową. Usiedli na moment w poczekalni, nim pojawiła się po nich Charlie, która do niedawna była tylko policjantem w szkoleniu, teraz siedziała po uszy w wydziale kryminalistyki. Sam uśmiechnął się do niej; chodzili razem do liceum.

  
„Okej, Gabriel, tak? Możesz iść na kawę, Sammy. Chętnie też skorzystam,” puściła mu oko, a gdy Sam odchodził, rzuciła za nim: „Karmelowe machiatto! Z ekstra syropem karmelowym! Dzięki, mendo!”

  
Sam wywrócił oczami i wychodząc z budynku, skinął tylko głową McLeodowi. Ten bąknął coś o czarnej kawie i Sam zaśmiał się, notując to w pamięci. Świetnie, był policyjnym chłopcem na posyłki.

 

 

Kiedy wrócił, Gabriel wciąż był przesłuchiwany. Sam wręczył kawę Szkotowi i ruszył w górę schodów, by dać obłędnie słodką kawę Charlie. Gabrielowi wziął coś podobnego, ale z całą górą bitej śmietany.

  
Zapukał cicho do gabinetu Charlie i uchylił drzwi. Policjantka pochylała się nad laptopem, spisując zeznania, a Gabriel siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko, ściskając swój dowód osobisty. W jego oczach lśniły łzy.

Żadne z nich nie podniosło głowy, gdy wszedł do środka, więc postawił przed każdym z nich papierowy kubek i przelotnie, jakby od niechcenia, położył dłoń na ramieniu Gabriela, by dodać mu otuchy. Nawet nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo ciężkim przeżyciem musiało być dla niego składanie zeznań przeciwko kolesiowi, z którym spędził kilka lat. Nim wrócił na korytarz, usłyszał cichy szept.

  
„Zostań.”

  
Odwrócił się znów ku Gabrielowi, ten ściskał teraz kubek i pochylał się nad nim, wąchając jego zawartość. Jedna łza stoczyła się do środka, rozpuszczając bitą śmietanę. Sam spojrzał na Charlie, a ta skinęła głową, żeby został.

  
Zajął więc krzesło obok Gabriela, odstawiając swoją kawę na biurko przed nim. Przez ułamki sekundy, przelotne chwile, Gabriel położył głowę na jego ramieniu, ale szybko się wyprostował i zanurzył plastikową łyżeczkę w bitej śmietanie, jakby nic się nie stało.

  
„Została nam dosłownie końcówka, Gabriel, jesteś pewien, że nie potrzebujesz przerwy?,” odezwała się Charlie. Gabriel pokręcił przecząco głową, biorąc łyk ciepłej kawy. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy słodki chai przepłynął mu przez gardło. Najwidoczniej Sam trafił w jego gust. „Okej, to teraz mamy wszystkie klauzule. Muszę cię pouczyć o odpowiedzialności składania fałszywych zeznań, jeśli jest coś jeszcze, o czym zapomniałeś, musisz mi o tym powiedzieć. To nie musi być dzisiaj, ważne żebyś zdążył zanim sprawa trafi do sądu, znając Sama będzie to jakoś dwa tygodnie, może szybciej, bo to jest poważne.”

  
Gabriel przytaknął.

  
„Powiedziałem ci wszystko. Podpiszę co trzeba.”

  
Charlie przycisnęła kilka klawiszy, drukarka na parapecie za nią ożyła i wypluła kilka kartek. Policjantka odwróciła się i sięgnęła po nie, wręczając je Gabrielowi do przeczytania. Sam zerkał mu przez ramię.  
Gabriel faktycznie powiedział wszystko. O tym, kiedy Luke zaczął się nad nim znęcać, co się działo kiedy przeprowadzili się do kamienicy na Greenpoint Ave. I co stało się poprzedniej nocy, ze szczegółami, a wszystko zaczęło się ponoć, kiedy Gabriel przebąknął o życzliwości sąsiada z dołu.

Sam wzdrygnął się, myśląc, że to on był powodem, dla którego mężczyzna cierpiał.

  
Kilka kolejnych kartek zawierało klauzulę, o której mówiła Charlie, dane Gabriela i jego oprawcy. Gabriel bez wahania podpisał wszystkie kartki i spojrzał na Sama. Ten uśmiechnął się, żeby dodać mu otuchy, na co Gabriel oddał kartki Charlie.

  
Mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą i wstał, delikatnie łapiąc się za żebra.

  
„Wszystko będzie dobrze, Gabriel,” zapewniła go Charlie. „Sam jest najlepszy w swoim fachu i wierz mi, tamten koleś nie będzie miał prawa nawet podejść do miejsca twojej pracy.”

  
„Dziękuję,” odparł, ściskając jej dłoń. „Chciałbym, żeby to się skończyło jak najszybciej.”

  
„Tak będzie,” uśmiechnął się Sam. „Kiedy tylko dostanę sygnaturę sprawy,” tu spojrzał na Charlie, „przejmę tę sprawę jako twój obrońca.”

  
Wyszli z gabinetu, żegnając się z Charlie i gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Gabriel rzucił się mu na szyję. Sam był zaskoczony, ale przytulił mężczyznę do piersi, słysząc cichy szloch.

  
„Będzie okej, serio,” wymamrotał. „Cii, jeszcze tylko trochę i będzie koniec.”

  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tak stali, w niemalże kompletnej ciszy, zmąconej jedynie prawie niesłyszalnym zanoszeniem się płaczem. Gabriel trząsł się, jego ciepły, pachnący chaiem oddech łaskotał Sama w szyję.

  
Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobił, ale Sam przycisnął usta do jego głowy, zaciągając się zapachem swojego szamponu, którego Gabriel musiał użyć dzisiaj rano. Jego serce na moment zabiło szybciej, a szloch cichł.

Mniejsze ciało, wtulone w jego, przestało drżeć i Sam podniósł głowę, pozwalając Gabrielowi na wysunięcie się ze swoich objęć. Jego twarz lśniła od łez, miodowe oczy były ich pełne.

  
I nim Sam zdążył zareagować, Gabriel wspiął się na palce i przycisnął ciepłe usta do jego policzka. Sam uśmiechnął się szeroko, jeszcze raz zgarniając go do siebie, uważając, by nie naciskać zbyt mocno na jego żebra. I nim Sam zdążył przyzwyczaić się do dotyku, mężczyzna wysunął się z jego objęć.

  
„Dziękuję, Sam,” powiedział cicho, spuszczając wzrok. „W życiu ci się nie odwdzięczę.”

  
„Spoko, jeśli mi nie zapłacisz to ściągnę to z twoich podatków,” Sam zaśmiał się, machnąwszy ręką. „Żartuję, chodź,” dodał, kiedy Gabriel posłał mu skołowane spojrzenie. I ruszył tuż za mniejszym mężczyzną wzdłuż długiego korytarza, dopijając swoją kawę.

  
Kiedy wsiadali do auta, Gabriel odezwał się znowu.

  
„Skoczymy do kawiarni? Muszę zabrać stamtąd ładowarkę do telefonu.”

  
„Masz klucze?,” zdziwił się Sam, odpalając silnik. Sądził, że te, które zabrał z mieszkania, były Luke'a.

  
„Swoje klucze zawsze noszę w portfelu,” odparł Gabriel. Och. Czyli to na pewno były klucze Luke'a.

  
Kiedy dojechali do kawiarni, Sam na moment wstrzymał oddech.

  
Szyby niewielkiego sklepiku były czymś poharatane, najpewniej kamieniem, a linie układały się w napis „DZIWKA”. Gabriel wysiadł z auta i zacisnął pięści.

  
„Skurwysyn,” warknął, patrząc na szybę.

  
„To nic, Gabriel. Nie przejmuj się, mam kumpla, który się tym zajmie.”

  
Gabriel odetchnął i skinął głową, po czym wyciągnął z portfela klucz i otworzył drzwi wejściowe. Przydałby się też alarm, pomyślał Sam, kiedy mniejszy mężczyzna zniknął we wnętrzu knajpy. Kiedy wrócił, rozmawiał przez telefon, a w drugiej ręce trzymał papierową torbę.

  
„Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest, słońce. W poniedziałek pewnie będę, a jeśli nie, to ty się zajmiesz biznesem. Daj spokój, Jack, serio. Korzystaj z wolnego. I daj ojcu spać! Też cię kocham, młody. A teraz spadaj, ciesz się wolnym.”

  
Sam odpalił silnik, kiedy Gabriel usadowił się na fotelu i zamknął drzwi od auta. Uśmiechnął się do niego, ruszając z miejsca.

  
„Mam coś dla ciebie. W podzięce. Były pieczone wczoraj, a szkoda, żeby się zepsuły,” uniósł przed siebie torbę.

  
„Nie musisz mi dziękować, już ci mówiłem.”  
„Ale chcę.”

  
Sam uśmiechnął się, skupiając na drodze.

 

 

Kiedy dotarli do kamienicy, poszli od razu na drugie piętro. Zaczęli pakować ciuchy Luke'a w niewyrzucone jeszcze kartony po przeprowadzce, zajadając się obłędnie pysznymi brownies i blondies, które Gabriel upiekł w swojej kawiarni. Zajęło im to kilka długich godzin i nim się obejrzeli, była szesnasta. Sam zamówił jakąś chińszczyznę i wrócili do jego mieszkania.

  
Powiedział Gabrielowi, że nie pozwoli mu wrócić pod szóstkę, dopóki nie znajdą się na sali sądowej. Gabriel przytaknął, nie chciał tam nawet zostawać sam, w razie, gdyby Luke wrócił. Z tego samego powodu nie chciał też wyrzucać jego rzeczy – by później móc nimi w niego rzucać.

  
Zjedli zamówione jedzenie przed telewizorem i Sam poczuł się, jakby był teraz z Deanem. Pomyślał nawet, że jego brat i nowy przyjaciel mogliby się dogadać, obaj mieli dziwne poczucie humoru i obaj znosili cierpienie w ciszy. Co prawda, nad Deanem nikt się nie pastwił, ale każde złamanie trzymał dla siebie, dopóki nie zaczęło mu dokuczać. I pewnie przez źle zrośnięte kości udowe miał krzywe nogi.

  
„Hej, Gabriel,” odezwał się Sam, gdy opakowania po chińszczyźnie były puste, a na ekranie telewizora leciały teraz napisy końcowe. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. „Chcesz jutro jechać ze mną do moich rodziców? Zaprosili mnie na obiad, a nie chcę, żebyś został tu sam. Ewentualnie podrzucę cię do Casa.”

  
„Zależy, co będzie na obiad?”

  
„Burgery.”

  
Mężczyzna rozpromienił się.

  
„Chętnie pojadę z tobą, Sam.”

  
Sam odwzajemnił uśmiech i wysłał szybko SMS do Ellen, że przyjedzie jutro ze znajomym. Ta odpowiedziała mu jedynie uśmiechniętą buźką.

  
Zdecydowali się na jeszcze jeden film, zanim Gabriel usnął na kanapie i oparł głowę na ramieniu Sama, pochrapując cicho. Sam usiłował go obudzić, naprawdę, ale w pewnym momencie się poddał i resztę filmu spędził na oglądaniu spokojnej, posiniaczonej twarzy. Kiedy poczuł, że jego powoli też ogarnia sen, wstał, na co Gabriel jedynie się przeciągnął, i przyniósł z sypialni dla gości poduszkę i kołdrę, by Gabrielowi było jak najbardziej wygodnie, po czym zgasił telewizor i skierował się do swojej sypialni.

  
Tej nocy spał spokojnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli jesteście świadkami bądź ofiarami przemocy domowej, nie wahajcie się podjąć odpowiednich kroków. Im szybciej tym lepiej.


End file.
